


Ещё одна страница

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Fluff, Libraries, Library AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Я ненавижу детей, − признаётся Шерлок. Джон же в это время пытается успокоить одну из плачущих маленьких девочек, испугавшихся Шерлока, в костюме скелета выпрыгнувшего из-за занавесок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737311) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



− Я ненавижу детей, − признаётся Шерлок. Джон же в это время пытается успокоить одну из плачущих маленьких девочек, испугавшихся Шерлока, в костюме скелета выпрыгнувшего из-за занавесок.

Ватсон-предатель даже не пытается скрыть смех.

− Прости. Но... ну, в общем... шестилетки бросали в тебя свои книжки не просто так. Их напугал твой костюм. Не думаю, что увидев книжки на полу, мама Салли обрадуется.

− Это же _сказка, выдумка_! Они должны быть достаточно умны, чтобы догадаться, что я − просто подросток в костюме! В их возрасте я уже не верил в существование Санта-Клауса, чудовищ _и_ зубной феи!

− Ничего себе, ты говоришь так, как будто ты такой старый, Шерлок. Что же нам делать с бедными детьми, которые не дотягивают до твоего интеллекта? − закатив глаза, спрашивает Джон.

− О, заткнись. Это не моя вина, что все дети − идиоты.

− Ну, не знаю, я нахожу их довольно милыми. − Пожав плечами, Ватсон улыбается маленькой девочке, которую держит на руках. Для того, чтобы она успокоилась, он рассказывает ей что-то о книге «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика», и лицо девочки загорается. Она убегает, чтобы поделиться со своими маленькими друзьями тем, что их любимый библиотекарь собирается читать им новую историю.

«Отвратительно, как быстро люди подпадают под очарование невысокого молодого студента-медика», − думает Шерлок, рассматривая старый джемпер Джона и его подвёрнутые джинсы.

Но потом Ватсон оборачивается и говорит: − Спасибо, − несмотря на то, что из-за его неуклюжей попытки сделать чтение более зрелищным пришлось сделать перерыв. Джон говорит так искренне и непосредственно... он так лучится радостью и довольством, что на него больно смотреть.

− Ну, конечно, − иронизирует Шерлок, поднимая книги с пола (он знает, как Джона расстраивают порванные страницы, загнутые уголки и пятна грязи на обложках).

Он хотел бы ненавидеть Ватсона за его обычность и нормальность, но не может, потому что тот совсем не такой.

***

Всё начинается как план по «исправлению» Шерлока. Это − попытка отвлечь Шерлока от возвращения к наркотикам после года реабилитации. Откровенно говоря, из-за поступления в университет в столь юном возрасте, Шерлок устал от обучения. Ему надоело выслушивать осуждения «семьи» в свой адрес из-за того, что он не вписывается в аккуратную коробочку, которую они могли бы надписать и заставить выполнять их волю.

Мир слишком скучен и уныл. Шерлок получал удовольствие только от наркотиков, но вот уже несколько месяцев он обходится без них. А мир так же уныл, как и раньше. Иногда Шерлок ненавидит мир из-за того, что тот не подкидывает ему загадок, в которых нуждается его мозг. Шерлок ненавидит то, что ему ещё нет восемнадцати, и поэтому он пока не может уехать и жить так, как ему хочется.

Майкрофт решает, что несколько часов в день общественных работ могли бы принести некоторую пользу.

Естественно, ему находят работу в библиотеке в качестве «мальчика-слуги» или волонтёра. Он должен проводить восемь часов в день, перебирая книги и делая другую чёрную работу, которую не хотят делать ленивые библиотекари.

Шерлок ожидает, что начнёт ненавидеть всё это сразу же.

Но потом он встречает молодого будущего библиотекаря (и студента-медика) Ватсона. Тот ему говорит, что он потрясающий и удивительный, и Шерлок, хоть и не уверенный в этом, каким-то образом обретает первого друга.

***

− Ты − студент-медик, − говорит Шерлок во время их обеденного перерыва. Пока они ожидали свой заказ у Анджело − спагетти, Шерлок делился выводами о людях вокруг (Ватсон любит эту игру), а Джон рассказывал забавные истории о своей сестре и вечеринках в медицинском институте.

− Ну, да, я это тебе сказал ещё тогда, когда мы встретились в первый раз, − улыбается Джон.

− Зачем ты учишься на библиотекаря? − интересуется Шерлок. − Ты же практически доктор. Зачем ты вообще этим занимаешься?

Джон пожимает плечами. 

− У меня есть свободное время. А если подам заявку на магистра библиотечных дел и пойду на дополнительные вечерние курсы в колледже, мне выделят комнату, а также... Я, наверное, соглашусь на это. Кроме того, мама Салли меня знает.

− О, я уверен, что есть _что-то ещё_.

Краснея, Джон отводит взгляд. 

− От тебя ничего не скроешь? − продолжает он с нежностью. − Ну, я люблю книги. Я люблю их с детства. Мне нравилось ощущение, что когда открываешь книгу, тебя просто... втягивает в мир с точно такими же людьми, как ты сам, с персонажами, которые могли бы быть твоими друзьями, а ты можешь просто... забыть... на некоторое время, что твоя собственная жизнь не так прекрасна. Книги дарили ощущение, что я... не одинок.

Шерлок видит, как напрягается Джон, когда люди к нему прикасаются. Со взрослыми Джон немногословен и сдержан (но с детьми так − никогда) и каждый раз замыкается, когда кто-то спрашивает о его семье.

Он вспоминает своё собственное детство. Как его обзывали «фриком» и «монстром» и как он сидел один во время ланча, разговаривая с маленьким черепом и желая, чтобы тот ему возразил. Он вспоминает свой небольшой детский набор химика, как растворялся в научной литературе и загадках, и как комфортно чувствовал себя в лаборатории или морге.

Грудную клетку сдавливает, и Шерлок впивается взглядом в свои пальцы. Это упражнение в сочувствии не приносит ничего хорошего.

Но потом он смотрит на Джона и видит на его лице улыбку, а в глазах будущего библиотекаря − нежность, когда тот говорит о своих книгах.

− Мне нравится делиться этим, − продолжает Джон. − Мне нравится делиться книгами с незнакомцами. Мне нравится рассказывать о прочитанных приключениях и дарящих надежду историях, мне нравится думать, что люди смогут почувствовать то же самое, что и я, когда прочитают эти слова. Просто приятно думать, что благодаря сочинённым и напечатанным словам незнакомца тысячи очарованных этой историей людей могут быть связаны теми же эмоциями. Это удивительно.

Шерлок ничего не говорит в ответ. Он не может. Он не может прийти в себя от удивления, что смог вызвать на лице Джона такое восторженное выражение, и погружается в размышления о том, что такой же эффект имеют его слова и выводы.

***

(Без сомнения, они имеют такой же эффект.)

***

Возможно это из-за того, что он слышит, как Джон хвалит его и относится к нему, как к человеку. Возможно это из-за того, что с ним можно смеяться на местах преступлений, и возможно это из-за того, что наконец-то есть кто-то, кто, кажется, по-настоящему рад видеть его каждый день.

И ещё возможно это из-за того, что он видит, как Джон дарит в библиотеке улыбки всем, кто слушает, как оживают истории, когда он читает их вслух для своей внимательной аудитории.

Как бы то ни было, из-за всего этого Шерлоку хочется взять голос Джона, закупорить его в бутылку и спрятать в черепе Билли, чтобы тот принадлежал только ему. Ему хочется украсть глаза Джона, чтобы они смотрели только на него. Ему хочется наряжаться в глупые костюмы, чтобы радовать этим друга. Он трудится над тем, чтобы научиться взаимодействовать с другими детьми, и возвращается в библиотеку каждый день после того, как наказание закончено.

Он хочет удержать Джона, но не знает как.

Он хочет попробовать Джона на вкус и почувствовать его прикосновения. Ему хочется, чувствуя Лондон всеми фибрами души, бежать по его улицам вдвоём с Джоном и вместе с ним раскрывать преступления...

***

− Ты уезжаешь.

Джон держит в руках картонную коробку, наполненную перчаточными куклами и иллюстрированными книгами, детскими поделками и бутылочками с блёстками. Он с грустью смотрит на Шерлока.

− Я должен. Моя мама больна. Для того, чтобы поддержать семью, мне нужно найти работу получше.

− Это − лучшая работа! − кричит Шерлок, его не волнуют ни сестра-алкоголичка Ватсона, ни его больная мать. Это − библиотека Джона, и она всегда ей будет. Он нужен детям. Кто расскажет им истории? Кто раскрасит своё лицо в День Святого Патрика зелёной краской, и украсит детскую площадку бумажными снежинками на Рождество? Кто улыбается, когда Шерлок входит в комнату с вопросом о книгах про яд, и тихо напевает себе под нос, когда расставляет книги на полках? Кто поможет ему забыть ужасную скуку (и слепящий, яркий свет) университета? Кто?

− Останься, − просит Шерлок. − Ты нужен мне, пожалуйста, останься.

На лице Джона − дорожки от слёз. Конечно, только идиот не расстроится из-за такого решения. Библиотека − его жизнь.

− Я возвращаюсь к тому, чтобы стать доктором, Шерлок, и поддержать мою маму. Я не смогу вернуться. Работа не в Лондоне, по стране.

«Доктор», − думает Шерлок. Джон будет замечательным доктором. Спасающий жизни...

− Ты будешь великолепен, ты слышишь меня, Шерлок? − говорит Джон. − Мне так жаль, что меня не будет здесь, чтобы увидеть это. Но если ты захочешь мне писать...

− Конечно, я буду писать, − Шерлок хватается за любую связь, которую сможет с ним поддерживать. − Ты − мой библиотекарь, Джон, что я буду без тебя делать?

Смеясь, Джон качает головой. 

− Я не знаю... может быть, взорвёшь библиотеку или будешь терроризировать город в своём костюме скелета?

− О, заткнись, − говорит Шерлок, но они оба знают, что он этого не хочет.

Он никогда не захочет, чтобы Джон молчал.

***

Они обмениваются электронными сообщениями каждый день. Джон рассказывает о скучных и глупых вещах, но самые обычные мелочи описываются витиеватыми выражениями и присущими только ему фразами. Шерлок сохраняет на своём компьютере каждое сообщение и запоминает их.

Каждый месяц Джон присылает Шерлоку новую книгу. Что-то, что могло бы привлечь интерес Шерлока − например, книгу для современного пирата о том, как разводить пчёл. Шерлок никогда не знает, что послать Джону в ответ. Он следит за библиотекой и сообщает Джону о детях, но кроме этого не знает, что можно ещё сообщить. Любая беллетристика, которую читает Шерлок, не кажется достаточно хорошей. Ничто не кажется достаточно хорошим для его Джона.

Поэтому Шерлок пишет историю.

Представив, как мягко и честно Джон комментирует то, что он пишет ему так часто, что уничтожает больше двадцати черновиков. Шерлок не знает, как написать что-то стоящее, и это его раздражает, потому что он − гений (И блестящий, разве не Джон всегда так говорил?) Слова должны приходить легко. Он просто должен знать, что сказать дальше.

Но он этого не знает. Совсем не знает.

У него больше ста незаконченных писем Джону, в которых он просит, чтобы тот вернулся. Но он их не посылает.

Шерлок уничтожает ещё один черновик своей истории и снова пытается.

И снова.

***

В год выпуска Шерлока письма не приходят. Ни одного.

Он всё ещё получает книги, но писем нет.

Только после того, как Шерлок беспокоит Майкрофта ради получения информации, он узнаёт, что мать Джона умерла, а сестра находится в реабилитационном центре.

Украв один из автомобилей брата (потому что это интересно, и он может это сделать), Шерлок едет в Сассекс, проклиная истории и горе упрямого Ватсона.

***

− Ты здесь. − Джон смотрит на него, стоя в дверях.

− Да, очевидно. Иди, собирай свои сумки, мы возвращаемся в Лондон, − отрезает Шерлок.

− Хмм, что?..

− Я не оставляю тебя, чтобы ты страдал тут в одиночестве. Ты будешь жить со мной в Лондоне. Я нашёл хорошую квартиру, нам необходимо её снять. Хорошая владелица, она тебе понравится...

− Шерлок, я не могу...

− Пожалуйста, − закатывает он глаза, − ты не должен быть один.

Возможно, из-за того, что Джон плохо спал уже которую неделю, или потому что горе притупило его эмоции, но он молча идёт в комнату, чтобы достать старый чемодан.

Весь путь назад они проводят в молчании.

***

Шерлок находит работу в качестве консультанта в Скотланд-Ярде. Он помогает Джону освоиться на 221Б, но из-за того, что тот всё ещё выглядит оцепеневшим от горя, обращается с ним очень бережно. Но в конце концов он тянет Джона в их старую библиотеку. Приняв Джона назад с распростёртыми объятиями, мама Салли рассказывает, что та стала полицейским, жалуется на Шерлока (мама Салли шлёпает Шерлока несколько раз за непочтительное отношения к её дочери на работе), и уверяет, что новые дети его полюбят.

Впервые за целый год Шерлок видит, как Джон улыбается.

Джон получает работу с неполной занятостью, и Шерлок не останавливает его. Той ночью они нелепыми акцентами читают друг другу Шекспира, а потом смотрят несколько фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде, а Шерлок их разбирает на винтики.

Всё точно так же, как в прежние времена.

***

Идут месяцы, и они приспосабливаются к установленному порядку. Джон работает по утрам, развлекая дошкольников, которые навещают библиотеку, а его выходные свободны. Когда происходят преступления, он помогает Шерлоку с расследованиями во второй половине дня. Во времена, когда нет никакой работы, они вместе читают, высмеивая ужасно написанные любовные романы про вампиров и любовные треугольники.

Шерлок хочет, и он наблюдает, так, как всегда делает. А иногда, если повезёт, он держит Джона за руку во время погони, и тот не сопротивляется.

***

Как-то раз, после исследования нескольких трупов вместе с Молли, Шерлок возвращается домой поздно. И обнаруживает, как Джон, с испуганным выражением на лице, читает смятый блокнот.

Он узнает его сразу же. 

− Это − моя история.

Джон медленно сглатывает: 

− Да...

− Я думал, что выбросил его несколько месяцев назад...

− Я нашёл его под твоей кроватью, когда пылесосил. Я подумал, что стоит сделать в квартире генеральную уборку. Я понятия не имел, что ты...

Шерлок принимает блокнот из рук Джона: 

− Это − ерунда.

− Но, Шерлок...

− Это − _ерунда_. Просто история.

− Нет! − С отчаяньем в глазах Джон дёргает его за запястье. − Это не просто история. Это _никогда_ не было просто историей. Шерлок, что это означает? Почему ты писал это?

Шерлок вспоминает о времени, проведённом в одиночестве, когда, уставившись на пустые строки, он пытался сформулировать свои мысли о Джоне Ватсоне, но у него ничего не получалось. Шерлок пытается собрать воедино то, что понимает прямо сейчас, что чувствует к Джону, читающему его глупые слова (радость, смешанная со страхом, желанием, отчаяньем, _жаждой_...), и не может сказать этого, не может, слов нет...

Обхватив Джона за затылок, Шерлок его целует. А потом Джон тянет Шерлока вниз, и это − именно то, что им нужно... то, что нужно...

Никаких слов не надо.

***

_Когда-то давно жил библиотекарь, который носил самые унылые джемпера и практически жил и дышал чаем. Для того, чтобы дети улыбались, он наряжался Санта-Клаусом и гномом. А когда он вслух читал истории, слова, казалось, танцевали на страницах, мечтая ожить только для того, чтобы услышать, как он поёт._

_И он был замечательным._


End file.
